Support
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: Using his left hand to heal and right hand to give strength. Izuku Midoriya with his Quirk, Support, wants to be a hero like his mother and late father. Though he's attending school two years earlier than normal, his quick wit allowed him to be able to take the U.A. entrance exam at age 13. With his Quirk, he fully intends to become a hero, a hero named 'White Mage'.
1. Chapter 1

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Here Izuku... I want you to have this." Mom said as she handed me a wrapped present. I opened it to see a white robe with red triangles traced around the boarders. "I want you to have it... it'll give you good luck for the test."

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I pulled my mom into a hug, "Thank you." I said as she hugged me back.

"Now get out there and show them what you can do... my little White Mage."

I smiled and headed off.

* * *

Oh... I haven't introduced myself, my name is Izuku Midoriya. My Quirk is called, 'Support', it's a mix of my mother's Quirk, and my long passed father's Quirk. Which are, 'Health' and 'Buffer'. On my left hand, I can heal people, on my right hand, I can give people kinda a strength buff. The downsides is that if I use them too much... I get sleepy and really hungry. In a way, it's like my stamina is a mana pool, the more techniques I use the more I drain my stamina. My mother is a pro hero who is currently retired, my father was a hero as well, but was taken out in the line of duty. Their hero names were, 'Cleric' and 'Enhancer'.

The reason why mom named herself, 'Cleric' was because she loves fantasy RPGs. She introduced me to them as well, and I couldn't get enough of them. So once I got my Quirk, I wanted to be called 'White Mage'. She was clearly proud of my name decision. So much so that she gave me her old robes from her time as 'Cleric'. They were a tad bit big, but it wasn't a problem at all. Oh, I almost forgot... my weapon.

It was a staff that I made with a little help from mom. It was made of hard wood, which was what I preferred, felt nicer to hold than cold metal. That and it felt like a weapon the White Mages wielded during the olden days of Final Fantasy, my mom and I's favorite game series. Though it went through a rough spot over the last few years...

Anyway I'm rambling again... I'm currently 13 years old. I bet you're wondering... 'How is a 13 year old going to high school?!'. Well... I started school earlier than most. It's rare but it could happen, and guess what? I did. So now, I'm going to U.A. two years earlier than I was supposed to, it's exciting... but also extremely terrifying. What will the other students think about me? Will they think I'm some know it all, who got into high school two years early? Or will they think I'm some weak kid who doesn't belong here? Will I even pass? Will I just get killed during the test?

... No, I can't think like that! I have mom's robes, I can't fail after being given such a gift!

I took a deep breath and walked towards the testing arena... thing. As I was walking towards the arena I got looks from everyone.

"What's this kid doing here?"

"Is he lost?"

"What's with the get up?"

Ignore them... I'll show them what I could do-

"Excuse me." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a blue haired girl staring at me with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes?" I asked... I was never comfortable around girls.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"N-No... I'm taking the U.A. entrance exam." I answered.

...

...

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"Hnn." I flinched as she got closer to my face.

"How? Did you start school early? Or did you skip years? What's your Quirk? Is it magic? What's with that staff?"

"U-Uh..." I stuttered, getting overwhelmed by all the questions.

"Nejire... you're scaring him." A guy who looks... really said asked, "Sorry about her... she's curious to a fault."

"I-It's o-okay." I said slowly recovering from that panic attack.

"Oh, sorry..." She muttered as boistrous laughter was heard behind the two.

"Nejire! Tamaki! Welco- Oh, who are you?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya..." I said.

"I'm Mirio Togata, this is Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hadou. Nice to meet you!" He introduced, as a bell was heard, "Oh, the test is starting, let us run to the future!" He yelled as he rushed towards the arena with a cloud of dust behind him, with Amajiki and Hadou following the dust, at least before Hadou waved at me.

* * *

I slowly regained my composure as I headed inside the building. Once there, we had a written test first... which was pretty easy, mom was a really good teacher. The biggest challenge for me is the practical part of the test. It entales us to take down villains, in the form of robots. Each robot has different point values depending on their difficulty. The problem? My Quirk isn't suited for offense, it's literally called support. I'm sure they've thought of that... there has to be an option B.

Think... robots, off switch! There has to be an off switch of some kind, if I push it, I must get the points! That's my only chance.

All of us crowded around the exit, and got ready for the practical. I did some stretches and prepared myself for the practical, I'm on my own... so I won't need to use my Quirk in this, especially since I can't use them on myself... though it would be useful in this situation.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic yelled.

This is it... my time to become a hero!

"GO!" He yelled as the doors opened.

I wasted no time in rushing out to find some robots... there's one right now, a 1 pointer. I could use this one to find where the button is... if ther even is one. It locked onto me, as I circled around it... there it is! It's on it's back, I just gotta pu-

*Boom!*

I looked up to see that guy from before, Amajiki destroy the robot with a hoof. He looked at me before running off. Okay... he stole my kill... but we know where the button is, on it's back. I can do this!

I managed to deactivate some robots, which equates to... 12 points? Well this is all assuming that this is even giving me points. I could just be making it easier for someone else to get points. Still, this is my best bet so I must ke-

*BOOM!*

I turned to see... what is THAT?! A massive robot that looked to be 10 stories tall, suddenly appeared from the ground.

"Ow!" A voice yelled, it was that girl from earlier. Her foot is under some rubble, as the robot was rolling towards her... I have to help.

I rushed towards her, upon closer look, her ankle was being crushed underneath rubble, I picked up the rubble off her leg.

"Are you okay?!" I asked as I glanced at the speeding robot.

"N-No... my ankle is broken." She said.

I nodded before picking her up and running away from the robot, once we were far enough away, I set her down and placed my left hand on her ankle, it twisted back into place... good as new.

"H-How did you do that?!" She exclaimed.

"I-It's my Quirk... Support." I said as I placed my right hand on her shoulder, causing her to be enveloped in a red aura, "I-I buffed you... now take it down..." I said, as I felt my stamina being drained with my Quirk usage, but I'm still good enough to go for a little while longer.

"R-Right." She said as she launched herself towards the robot, "Thanks!" She yelled.

"Welcome..." I muttered.

I saw her fly up to the robot's head and fire a shockwave at the robot. It's head concaved inward with her sheer power and my strength buff, she had the fire power necessary to take down the robot.

Once she landed she rushed towards me, "D-Did you see?! I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah... you... did." I said as Present Mic's voice was heard throughtout the city.

"TIMES UP!" He yelled.

* * *

 ***Hadou's P.O.V***

"Aww bummer... well I hope you di-" I said before I saw him collapsed on the ground. "O-Oh god!" I yelled, "What do I do?! He's dead!" I yelled as I picked him up and... there! She looks like a staff! I rushed towards her with Midoriya limp in my arms, "E-Excuse me! H-He used his Quirk to save me and make me stronger! A-And I beat that thing! And now he's dea-"

"Snore."

...

...

"Snrk!" The old woman said before laughing.

"H-Hey! It's not funny!" I yelled as my face burned with the realization that this was a false alarm.

"It was pretty funny dear." She said as she brought in two robots with a stretcher, "He's just exhausted because he used his Quirk too much, happens all the time... just let him sleep and he'll be just fine." She said before reaching back and handing me some gummies, "Here... have some gummies." She said before walking away.

"Nejire!" A familiar voice said, I turned to see Mirio and Tamaki behind me, "That was awesome! You destroyed that robot like *Pow*!" Mirio said imitating my hit.

"Will that kid... be okay?" Tamaki asked.

"I-I don't know... I'm going to go see him." I said.

"We will come with you!" Mirio said as Tamaki sighed like always.

* * *

Us three headed to the woman's office, Recovery Girl's office, we knocked before heading inside... she wasn't there, but Midoriya was, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" I asked as I walked in front of him.

"H-Huh? Oh... I'm fine... are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, my ankle is healed thanks to you." I said giving him a thumbs up... though I saw his face get a little bit red, maybe it's another side effect of Quirk use.

"By the way... what is your Quirk?" Mirio asked.

"I-It's called 'Support', it allows me to heal people with my left hand, give them a buff to their strength with my right." Midoriya explained.

"Oh, so that's why you're dressed like a White Mage." Mirio said.

"Y-Yeah, my mom and I love fantasy RPGs, especially the old Final Fantasy games... that's why I'm going to call myself 'White Mage'... if I get accepted that is." Midoriya said.

"I'm sure you will, after all, you did save me from getting ran over by the robot after all." I said with a smile.

"Alright... that's enough you two, this kid needs to rest before he goes off to home." Recovery Girl said as she shooed us out of her office.

He has to pass... why wouldn't he? He took himself out to help me. Well... looks like we'll have to find out in a few days.

* * *

A few days later, and my results came in the mail, Principal Nezu told me through a projection that I passed the exam with 45 Villain Points, or points I got from beating robots. I cheered before the projection device suddenly exploded... I'm just going to clean that up now.

After cleaning up the after effects of the exploding projection, I texted Mirio and Tamaki.

Ne: Did you guys pass?

Mi: Yes! With flying colors!

Ta: Yeah... I did.

Ne: Always a debbie downer, come on be happy! You get to be with us for 3 more years!

Ne: Though I am worried for Midoriya though...

Mi: I'm sure he'll pass and see us at school tomorrow.

Ne: Yeah, you're probably right.

Why should I worry, I'm sure he'll be there learning with us tomorrow. I grabbed the bag full of soot and blown up projection pieces and tossed them in the garbage can outside. Once that was done, and the smell of smoke and burnt plastic was out of my room, I put on my pjs and went to bed... school starts tomorrow, can't be tired on my first day.

*End of Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I have made my decision... why haven't I thought of this? Fast forward... but have flashbacks, it's such a simple solution, that my moronic brain didn't think of it. See this is why, you and I work together here. We rollin now boys and girls and all of you in between, here it is, the true story of 'Support'... then I immediately mess it up completely)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I'm late I'm late!" I yelled as I ran down the side walk towards U.A.

I'm a third year for U.A, my last year, and suffice to say, it was pretty hectic, but this is my last year and surely the toughest, so I gotta tough it out and graduate!

H-However... I'm needed at the Entrance Exams, since I can heal people with my Quirk, Recovery Girl has ordered me to help her oversee the exam. Oh well, I get to see the new students at wo-

*SLAM*

I collided into someone... great! Perfect start to the day Izuku, 10 out of 10. I shook it off and looked at who I bumped into... it was a brown haired girl.

"Ow..." She muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I asked as I helped her up.

"I think I'm fine..." She muttered, I gently took her arm off and used my left side to heal her head wound... it wasn't too serious, so I only used level 1 healing.

"There better?" I asked.

"Wow... that was amazing, you have a healing Quirk, those are pretty rare." She said.

"Something like that, a-anyway you should get going you're going to be late." Like I am...

"R-Right!" She exclaimed before running off, "Thanks again!" I waved her off before walking towards the U.A building.

... I have no idea where the spectating room is! I'm so lost and so doomed! Wait... Present Mic could lead me there! Perfect plan!

I rushed down the stairs and burst into the testing hall, "Present Mic!" I yelled out as all the eyes are on me.

"What is it little listener?" He asked.

"I nee-"

"You!" A loud voice yelled, I turned to see a blue haired boy pointing at me, "Who do you think you are bursting into this proud establishment, and what's with that ridiculous outfit! You're late and as such shouldn't be allowed in!" He yelled as everyone proceeded to laugh at me.

"But... I'm an overseer to this exam." I said.

That silenced the whole room.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including the blue haired boy exclaimed.

"No way!"

"He has to be lying!"

"Anyway, Present Mic where is the overseers room?" I asked.

"It's up on the fifth floor and three doors down the hall to the left." He answered.

"Okay thanks!" I said, "Oh, and that reminds me." I said before looking around the room, "Don't judge a book by it's cover... I'll be keeping my eyes on all of you."

I left the room after that... that'll show 'em.

* * *

Here it is. The overseers room. I knocked three times before entering, inside was all the staff, including a yellow haired man... must be filling in for All Might.

"You're late." Mr. Aizawa said.

"W-well I've never been here." I muttered before sitting next to Recovery Girl.

Mr. Aizawa scoffed, "Whatever, just don't be late again."

I nodded before sitting down, aside from being a helper in healing the injured students, I am also in charge of grading some students. Once the test started... I've noticed some stick outs from the pack.

Like how one light blonde haried kid blew up a bunch of robots with little to no concern to those around him... powerful sure, but not very aware of his surroundings.

Another is a yellow haired boy shocking a bunch of robots causing them to short circuit and explode. Again, powerful, but his Quirk makes him really dense... his situational awareness, as well as his awareness to himself are lacking.

However, there is a girl with vines on her head, now that is a top tier candidate if I ever saw one. The way she uses her Quirk is methodical yet elegant, she somehow makes tearing up robots with her vines a spectacle, not to mention how she's willing to help out others even with being unaware of the special part of the test.

Then there was the brown haired girl from before, she's using her Quirk to lift the robots into the air and keeping them there while she goes and gets other robots, smart, but it could back fire if someone with a range Quirk comes in and destorys them, there by stealing her points.

As the test goes on a bunch of students are using their Quirks in special ways, like how one guy's using his 'Dupli-Arms' to listen in for robots, how another is using animals to deactivate robots and thus earning them points. Or how one is using sticky balls to clog the robot's blaster and thus blowing them up from the inside. However... it's time for the big guns.

Each section has a 'Zero Pointer'. Other wise known as a gigantic robot of death, which is mainly used to spark some hero points. However everyone's fight or flight instincts kicked in... they chose flight.

Wait... some girl is trapped underneath rubble and the zero pointer is rushing towards her... why won't anyone help? Where's their instinct to hel-

"Don't let the fact that you're a support hero interfere with your judging." Mr. Aizawa said.

"With all due respect sir, maybe they should think about others instead of their own skin." I said.

"The robot won't run her over." Power Loader said.

"But do they know that?" I asked which silenced him, "They're here to be heroes, so they should act like ones and help those who need help." I said, "That's the whole point of Hero Points is it now?"

"He has a point." Midnight said.

"Still, how does one go about destroying that robot?" Snipe asked.

"A hero isn't all macho big muscles, and beating up bad guys." I said, "There are other areas heroes are needed, for example... rescuing people under rubble. Which so far none of them tried to do." I said as the robot veered off course, "As such... they missed their chance to prove themselves... only to save their own skin."

"Under extreme life threatening circumstances, their true colors are revealed." Cementoss said, "That's why the Zero Pointer has been implemented."

"So far... I only see people who speak softly but carry a big stick." I said, before looking somewhere else, "Now those two... those are heroes." I said as everyone looked at the red head taking out robots and moving students who are frozen in fear by the Zero Pointer, "He's a mix of power, courage, and heroic instincts. I'd pass him, but that's my opinion." I said before pointing to the girl with green hair from earlier, "As for her, she doesn't have power, but her Quirk usage is masterful, I'd pass her too."

* * *

Soon the test was over, and I was called in by Recovery Girl to heal the injured, including the Brown Haired girl. Once that was over I headed out to meet up with Tamaki, Mirio, and Nejire. They decided to meet up at the recently cleaned Takoba Muncipal Beach Park.

"Hey! Izuku!" Mirio yelled as I sat next to Nejire... earning me a kiss on the cheek.

"How did overseeing go?" She asked smirking at my heated face.

"I-It went good." I stuttered which got a laugh out of Tamaki.

"It went good." He repeated.

"H-Hush." I stuttered before regaining my composure, "There are students with powerful Quirks... but many of them seemed to have forgotten how to be a hero." I said.

"How so?" Mirio asked.

"They used their powers to destroy the robots like they should... but there was a golden chance for one of them to be a hero... but they chose to run away from their opportunity." I said, "But, maybe it's because I'm literally a support hero." I said.

"No... I think you're right too." Tamaki said, "Then again, we are third years. So maybe experience is talking as well."

There was an awkward silence... but Mirio quickly brought the energy back. "Well on a different topic, did you hear the Mr. Aizawa wants us to visit his class on the first day of school?"

"No... I didn't." I said, but Tamaki and Nejire said other wise.

"Well we are what the school calls 'The Big Three', no matter how much we ask they won't make it the Elite Four due to copyright. Yet they have USJ, and TDL" Tamaki said.

"Well that stinks! You are way more powerful, more experienced, and way more smarter than us." Nejire said, "That's why we're planning to let you join us anyway, no matter if you aren't a part of the 'Big Three'." She said.

"It's more intelligent, and there isn't a 'way'." I said out of habit.

"See!" Nejire pointed out.

"Yeah, we're the Big Three plus One!" Mirio said.

"... Whatever works." Tamaki said.

I was stunned before smiling, "Thanks guys." I muttered.

"Besides, if you weren't around there is no way we would have became the Big Three, you definitely deserve to be Number 0." Nejire said with a smile.

"... I'll take the plus one. I don't like being in the spotlight anyway." I said.

"And that's why we love you." Mirio said as he and Nejire pulled me into a hug... then dragged Tamaki into it against his will. Soon the hug ended, "Alright... time for some training!" He yelled before flexing, "POWER!"

"POWER!" Nejire and I yelled, flexing as well.

"Power..." Tamaki said weakly flexing too.

These guys have come a long way since our first year, Mirio has vastly improved his Quirk... aside from a few hiccups he had during training, he turned it into a powerful Quirk that makes him practically invincible. Meanwhile Tamaki and Nejire were getting creative with their Quirks, Tamaki has even found some exotic foods from different countries to improve his repitroire with is Quirk. All the while Nejire was using her Quirk in creative ways, from wave blasts, to even fly!

Me on the other hand, my powers has improved. So much so that I have different levels of my buffs which is my right side, as well as different levels of healing which is my left side, depending on the level of injury. In fact my fingers have different Kanjis.

For example the tip of my index, middle, and ring finger have kanjis that say 'Strength', 'Speed', and 'Shield' respectively. They buff the strength, speed, and defense of those who touch said fingers, I can even use all three at once. Anyway as I get stronger or 'Level up', my powers grow with it. Now I have three levels of Strength, Speed, and Shield, each with their own kanjis. For strength it's 'Power' for level two, and 'Omnipotent' for level three. For speed it's 'Swift' and 'Flash'. For shield it's 'Fortification' and 'Impenetrable'. If I want to use a specific level, for example level two, the tip and the middle of the finger must touch the target. For level three the entirety of the finger must touch.

Recovery, has also improved, however the strength of healing is seperated by finger and not on one finger... it's weird, but I don't question it. My index finger is a light heal, middle is medium, and ring is a powerful, that level of healing should be used for emergencies. As should my top tier levels of my buffs, because the more I use them, the more I drain my 'mana pool' or stamina, and I get really sleepy, but over the years I've expanded my mana pool along with my buffs and recoveries... I'm becoming a tride and true White Mage.

I stood up and gave everyone strength, speed, and shield buffs so they can fight each other, it's funny how they could tell which buffs they have based on their aura. For example; Strength is red, Speed is blue, and Shield is green. Red and Blue makes pink, Red and Green makes yellow, and Green and Blue makes light blue. Use all three you get a white aura.

Once they got their white aura, they got equidistant from each other, while I stood to the side to heal them. This is our last year together as classmates.

We must make them count.

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I'm late, I'm so dead! I was rushing down the halls towards Class 1-A, today was the Class 1-A introduction, and Recovery Girl had called me in to heal someone, it was the same blonde man from the overseer's room, All Might's assistant. He apparently fell down some stairs after running into someone, so I had to heal him.

A-Anyway not important! It's been two years since I needed to go to Class 1-A... where was it again?! Wait, here it is! The giant door that says 1-A... yeah how can anyone miss this? I slammed the door open and ran inside.

"Sorry I'm... haah, late." I muttered trying to regain my tired breath. I saw Tamaki facing the wall... so his turn has just finished.

"About time." Mr. Aizawa muttered, "We're doing introductions, introduce yourself." '

"R-Right." I said while bowing, "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm a part of the Big Three... well I'm the plus one." I said muttering the last part.

"Wait, why are you dressed as a White Mage?" A yellow haired kid said.

"You play?!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to him.

"Y-Yeah... I never used the White Mage... I found them useless..."

...

...

Oh heck no.

"Mr. Aizawa, have you done their Quirk Assessment yet?" I asked.

"... I was about to, once the introductions were over, but I assume you have something else in mind?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I do... I want to fight all 20 of them." I said.

"... I'm sorry what?" Everyone, including Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire asked.

"You all heard me... all 20 of you against me. Quirks are allowed, touch me once, and you win." I said.

The all looked at Mr. Aizawa, who just shrugged, "I'll allow it. It allows you all to get a taste of these four's power."

They all shrugged and we all headed down to Gym Gamma, a newer building added to the school. I kept my outfit and did some stretches, while the others were still shocked.

"A-Are you sure about this?" The guy with weird elbow asked.

"100% certain." I said as I stretched my arms.

"Izuku... don't do this." Tamaki muttered, "All you have to do is introduce yourself and tell them about our first year experiences. Not this..."

"I know I don't have to do this Tamaki... but this is personal." I said, no one insults my favorite class and gets away with it. I stood a few meters away, "Now come at me..."

"Alright dude, you asked for it." The a blonde guy said as explosions erupted from his hands, and more people stepped forward... must be the ranged people. I used Omnipotent, Impenetrable, and Flash, enveloping myself in a white aura. "DIE!" The blonde yelled as he and the others used their range Quirks, but I quickly dodged out of the way and rushed up to them in a literal flash. I used their confusion to hit them in the stomachs with my staff, they tumbled before falling onto the ground. While the others were shocked I rushed towards them and whacked the rest of them in the stomach, they collapsed onto the ground as well.

"That's all she wrote." I said as my aura disappeared, I then walked over to heal them... and now I feel... slee...

* * *

 ***Hadou's P.O.V***

Oh no... he's sleepy again. I rushed over to catch him, "He tired himself out... poor thing."

"W-What just happened?!" the red haired kid asked.

"You just saw his Quirk in action. It's called 'Support." I explained while laying his head on my lap... he loves using it as a pillow, "His fingers have different buffs to use on whomever he wants." I said while stroking his hair, "What you just witnessed and felt was his highest setting. On his strength, speed, and defense buffs. He also healed you with his left side. Such a nice guy." I said, "Oh wanna see something cute? Here watch." I said as I lifted my hand off his hair, his face tensed before he lifted his hand to find mine, once he did he gripped it gently and brought it back down to his hair, the minute I continued he sighs happily, "See? He's like a little puppy."

...

...

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing... just, how old is he?" A brown haired girl asked.

"Hmm... 15." I answered.

"Wait, he's the same age as us, how can he be a Third Year?" The same girl asked.

"His mother put him in school early. He started High School at age 13." Mirio answered, "Oh and that reminds me, have you all seen the First Year's Sports Festival from two years ago, and the Second Year's Sports Festival from last year?" He asked.

"No... everyone cares about the Third Year's Sports Festival." The yellow haired kid who called Izuku's White Mage, useless, said.

"Well, the one you just fought against... was the one who won first place two years in a row." He said.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked as they looked at Mr. Aizawa for confirmation, only to recieve a shrug in response.

"It's true, he's won two years in a row." Mr. Aizawa confirmed, "He's also the favorite to win this year's as well."

I felt Izuku stir in my lap, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Mmm... good morning." I muttered.

"W-What kind of powerful Quirk is that?" The red head from before asked.

"Hmm... it's because I made it powerful." Izuku said, "Before I came to school I only had the weakest of healing and a Strength buff, I didn't think there was more levels to my Quirk, but the more I trained on my own and my intership, the more powerful buffs and levels I got." He added, "That's what you can expect from U.A, you can expect to be pushed beyond their limits to become better heroes. Who knows, three of you can become the next Big Three, but you need to train yourself beyond their limits."

"So there you have it." Mr. Aizawa said, "In U.A, you will be pushed to your absolute limits, in order to overcome them and become powerful, like these four." Mr. Aizawa explained before looking at us, "You four may go."

We nodded before leaving, "Well I'd say that went well." Mirio commented.

"Did you really have to fight them?" Tamaki asked Izuku once we were out of earshot.

"Of course. They dare mock the White Mage?!" He exclaimed, "Besides, it'll give them a taste of who is ahead of them."

"Besides, it's been a while since I've seen you fight others. Most of the time it's us fighting, heck in the Sports Festivals you only use your speed to take opponents out of the ring." I said.

"They won't learn anything if I don't go all out." Izuku said, "Besides I only use what's necessary outside of school. There are never enemies that require me to use Omnipotent, Flash, or Impenetrable."

"True, but you are useful to have around. That's why Mirio, Tamaki, and I always wanted you to join our internships during our first year." I said, "Oh that reminds me, Ryukyu wants us to head over after school." I added.

"Aww, but Sir Nighteye wanted him today, says we are nearing a breakthrough." Mirio said.

"So does Fatgum." Tamaki said.

"W-Well... we can have a joint... thing." Izuku muttered.

...

...

"That's genius." Mirio said, "That's why you're the strategist of our group."

"... I'll ask Fatgum if that's possible." Tamaki said.

"Same." I said.

"I'm sure sir will allow it." Mirio said.

We all nodded before heading off to class. Still... it was a bizarre happenstance when those three agencies wanted Izuku at the same time.

* * *

 ***Flashback* *No One's P.O.V***

"They ALL want me?!" Izuku asked as Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki met up with him at their hangout/training spot, the recently cleaned up beach.

"The moment I mentioned you, Fatgum thought you would be a perfect add on to his agency." Tamaki said.

"So did Ryukyu." Nejire said.

"As did Sir Nighteye, he thought his healing and buffing abilities would be needed in our mission." Mirio said.

"B-But I don't want to choose." Izuku muttered, torn between his friends, and the opportunities they're giving him.

They were lost and unable to think of any solutions, until they came up with the most conveluted plan to make this work.

"... Why doesn't he just join all three?" Tamaki, the voice of reason, asked.

...

...

"Genius!" Nejire exclaimed.

"This is why you're the voice of reason in our group!" Mirio exclaimed as well, "There is no way this can possibly go wrong!"

...

...

It's potentially going wrong. Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki managed to convince Fatgum, Ryukyu, and Sir Nighteye to meet together to discuss their wanted recruit.

"You want to what?" Sir Nighteye asked.

"I-I want to join all three of your agencies... if that can be allowed." Izuku muttered while bowing.

"Hmm... that would be complicated." Ryukyu said.

"However that would get him three times as much experience than normal." Fatgum stated.

"You." Sir Nighteye said which caused Izuku to flinch, "What are your current grades?"

"S-Straight As." He said.

"If it helps, he even tutors us when we need it." Mirio said.

"He's the reason why our lowest grade is a B." Nejire said.

"I already have Straight As." Tamaki muttered.

"Then why don't you help us?!" Nejire exclaimed before pouting.

"Too much work." He muttered.

"Moving on." Sir Nighteye said, "You definitely have the grades, an interesting yet useful Quirk. not to mention you've won this year's Sports Festival."

"Above all else, you've been vouched by many teachers of your skill and strategical mind, even as a thirteen year old." Ryukyu muttered.

"However, are you certain you want to juggle THREE internships?" Fatgum asked, "That will put a hamper on your work schedule."

Izuku looked down for a few seconds, before looking up with the look of determination on his face, "I do, I want to join all three of your agencies."

Fatgum looked at Izuku for a few seconds... before laughing, "Well with a look like that, I'm 100% on board."

"Same here, I have no problems with it." Ryukyu said with a thumbs up, "He's alright in my book, not to mention cute as a button."

"C-Cute?" He asked while turning as red as a tomato... which got a laugh out of Sir Nighteye.

"Well he passed my personal test, he's fine with me." Sir Nighteye said.

The three of them stamped Izuku's registration forms, "I-I've been hired?" Izuku asked, the reality still hasn't sunk in, but Nejire pulled him into a hug.

"You did it Izuku!" Nejire yelled, as Mirio hugged him from the right side, as for Tamaki, he just patted his head from behind his chair.

Their hug wsa finished, and they proceeded to discuss Izuku's schedule with the three internships. Mondays and Tuesdays are for Ryukyu, Wednsdays and Thursdays are for Fatgum. Firdays and Saturdays for Sir Nighteye. Sundays are day offs.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Thanks to those three internships, he's gained way more experience, more than the three of us combined... no wait, it's the exact same as the three of us combined. He may not be officially a part of the Big Three, I could say whole heartedly, that he's beyond the Big Three, but that begs the question... why isn't he in the Big Three as opposed to one of us?

I should ask his opinion on that later.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It was lunch time, and the four of us were eating lunch alone, chatting about... and I quote 'Who would win in a fight? A giant robot chicken, or an army of elephants.'

"Elephants can knock down trees with their heads and trunks. Imagine an army of them." Mirio said.

"Well it depends how many there are." Tamaki said.

"Well it depends. A large military unit consists of 20,000 soliders. However inflantry divisions consist of like 8,000 troops." I said.

"So let's say 8,000. Still doesn't change the fact that the elephants would destroy the robot chi-"

"Excuse me." A voice said.

We all turned to see... "Oh hey I remember you guys." I said pointing to the group of 18 students, huh I thought it was 20? Seems Mr. Aizawa expelled two already. "Class 1-A."

"Yeah, it's us." The red haired guy said before elbowing the yellow haired guy.

"Oww... okay." He muttered before bowing before me, "I'm sorry for saying the White Mage was a useless class." He said.

I felt my face heat up, "Y-You guys didn't have to apologize." I said, "To be honest I was a little offended, but I wanted to see what you guys were capable of... however, I probably shouldn't have used my full power out the gate." I muttered while scratching the back of my head, "You guys want to eat with us?" I offered.

"Oh we couldn't." A girl with a black haired ponytail said.

"But you could." I countered, "Besides these guys are at a stalemate here." I said.

"No it's obvious, an army of elephants would destroy a giant robot chicken!" Mirio exclaimed.

"The chicken can just sit on them and suffocate them." Tamaki said.

"They'll be at this for a few minutes before giving up and moving on to another topic and the cycle will repeat." Nejire said, "So you might as well keep Izuku and I company."

The rest seemed hesitant, but a brown haired girl sat down immediately. She then looked at her class in confusion, "What? They offered." She said before eating her rice. The rest followed suit.

"So where is the other two of you?" I asked, "Did Mr. Aizawa expel them already?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean Bakugou and Todoroki." The brown haired girl said, "They took their loss to you pretty hard and they're training during lunch."

I nodded before eating my lunch, I kind of expected that in all honesty, "But you have to spill man, how did you win the Sports Festival two years in a row?" The red haired guy asked.

"Oh that." I said before waving it off, "I just used my speed buffs and pushed everyone off the edge. Though my first year's Sports Festival was fun. It was a Marshmallow Boxing Competition." I said.

"Marshmallow Boxing?" The black ponytail girl asked.

"They gave us giant marshmallow gloves for our hands. It was 100% real marshmallow too." Nejire said.

"Yeah, Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and I decided to use them to make gigantic smores." I said, "It was a bit weird tasting considering we've been using them to punch people, but it was still good." I said, "Oh and my second year was a foam sword fighting match, it was pretty fun... though I prefer staffs."

"I could tell." The red haired boy said rubbing his stomach, "Which reminds me... where did you get that staff?"

"And why are you wearing that? Isn't that your hero costume?" A girl with pink hair and skin asked too.

"Oh this?" I asked holding it out, my staff. "My Mom helped me make my staff. It's made of wood... as you can clearly see. I prefer wood over metal... feels nicer to hold." I explained, "As for my costume. My Mom gave it to me. It used to belong to her when she did hero work."

...

...

"Your mother was a pro?" The girl with pink hair and skin asked.

"Yeah, she and my Dad were a hero duo. Cleric and Enhancer." I said.

"Enha... Oh." The red haired boy said with a solemn tone. But I waved them off.

"I-It's fine!" I exclaimed while waving my hands around, "He would have wanted me to be the best hero. So here I am." They didn't look convinced, "So the reason I wear it often... is because my Mom gave me this costume, so I wear it everywhere... it's a good luck charm."

"But I thought the Sports Festival didn't allow hero costumes?" The black ponytail girl asked.

"Oh they don't. But I kept wearing it so they didn't care. So long I took off the kevlar vest underneath then it's fine." I said.

"Makes sense." The blue haired boy said.

"... That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask." I said in a serious tone. They all looked at me waiting for my question, "What are all of your names?" I asked.

...

...

"I thought it was going to be an important question for a second there." The yellow haired guy said.

They introduced themselves one by one, some with enthusiam, and some just said their names. "Alright, you may ask a question now." I said.

"... Alright, how are you so strong?" Kirishima asked for the class.

"Weren't you paying attention a while ago?" I asked, "It's because of my hard work and experience that I reached high levels... besides, compared to these guys I'm easy mode."

"Easy mode?" Class 1-A asked.

"Yeah, there's a reason why I'm technically not a part of the Big Three. Those guys would blow me out of the water." I said sheepishly.

Mirio and Tamaki broke their arguement to throw their two cents in, "Nonsense, you're way more powerful, not to mention more versatile than us." Mirio said.

"My Quirk depends on what I eat, and the food here is pretty limited." Tamaki said.

"Not to mention mine is super complicated to use." Mirio said.

"But it's the way you overcome those obstacles is what makes you stronger than me." I said, "I just buff and heal people, nothing mu-"

"Izuku." Nejire said cutting me off, "You're just as... if not more powerful that us. Whether it'd be with your Quirk, or your experience. You have as much expereince as the three of us combined." She said as both Mirio and Tamaki nodded, "So cut that nonsense by saying you're not as strong as us, you're stronger."

"B-But-"

"No buts." Nejire said as she placed her hands to smoosh my face, "Repeat after me, 'I have talent'."

"I-I do-"

"Say it!" Nejire ordered.

"I-I have talent." I repeated.

"'I belong among the Big Three'."

"I-I belong among the Big Three." I repeated again.

"'I am the greatest boyfriend Nejire Hadou has ever had'."

"I a- wait WHAT?!" I exclaimed which caused Mirio to laugh, and Tamaki to chuckle.

"You heard me." She said with a smirk... she always knows which buttons to push... and I hate that!

"I-I'm not!" I whinned, but it made her laugh. I was frantically looking around for any signs of escape... then I saw 1-A... oh mana I forgot they're still here!

"Then why are your cheeks warming up... are you embarrassed?" She teased as she moved her hands to pinch them.

"N-Neji, sto-" I muttered before clamping my hand over my mouth in realization.

...

...

"Did he just call you Neji?" Uraraka asked.

Ashido screamed. "SO CUTE!"

I pushed away and pulled my hood over my face, hoping to get some protection over the embarrassment. And judging by the giggles and 'Awws' I'm hearing... it's not working at all.

"He embarrasses easily, don't mind him." I heard Tamaki said.

"He's way beyond 'Embarrassing Easily'." Mirio quipped.

... What puppy did I kick in a past life that warranted me dealing with this moment?

I felt arms wrap around me, then a giggle, "That's my boyfriend."

* * *

...

...

"Wha- Huh?" I asked shooting up from the bed? Wait bed?

"Oh, so you're awake." I heard an elderly voice... wait, "Recovery Girl?" I asked as she nodded.

"That girl is going to be the death of you. You come here more from passing out from an adrenaline rush than actual injury you know." She said.

"S-Sorry..." I muttered as she sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter. Class is over and your friends are outside waiting for you." She said.

I nodded and jumped out of bed. Once I made it outside I was met with two laughing boys and a guilty Nejire.

"S-Sorry about making you faint from embarrassment." She apologized, "Again..."

"Yeah, that's like the 10th time she made you pass out from embarrassment." Tamaki said as Mirio held out a booklet that said 'Menu'.

"But you get a parmesan hero." Mirio said as Tamaki looked at this 'Menu' as well.

"Ooh, once more and you get a banana split sundae." He said.

"T-There's a menu?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Nejire's mom caught wind of her daugter making you faint from embarrassment around the 5th time. So she gave us a menu for what she would give you in apology if it would happen again." Mirio explained.

... That makes everything suddenly make sense.

* * *

 ***Flashback* *Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

"Huh?" I asked while sitting up in the living room?

"You passed out from embarrassment again." A woman I recognized as Nejire's mom said.

"I-I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nejire told me it was because you walked into her changing. Next time knock okay?" She said with a wink.

The memory flashed immediately after it was mentioned. Thankfully she had a tanktop on... but it was still fluster inducing ,especially after seeing... her proportions.

N-No, get that out of your head Izuku!

"Oh, and this is for you." Nejire's mom said as she handed me a slice of pie.

"Why?" I asked while taking the plate of pie.

"Think of it as an apology."

 ***End of Flashback***

* * *

"So that explains the pie, the smoothie, the cake, the spaghetti, and now the parmesan hero." I said remembering the fifth time this has happened.

"Yeah... I'm still really sorry." Nejire apologized.

"I-It's fine... i-it makes me feel loved." I muttered below my breath... and all three of them heard it.

"Dawww!" Mirio cooed while ruffling my hair.

"Gaah!" I exclaimed as I batted Mirio's hands away, "You're making my hair messier than it already is!"

"No, that's impossible." Nejire said.

"In fact, he made it better." Tamaki added.

"W-Who's sideare you on?!" I asked.

"The side that's winning." He said.

"T-Traitor!"

* * *

"All of you are he-" Sir Nighteye said... before he saw what I was holding, "A parmesan hero?"

"Y-Yeah?" I asked while taking a bite, "It's chicken parm."

"She made you faint with embarrassment again didn't she?" Ryukyu asked with a smirk.

"... Yeah." I admitted.

"Oh yeah... hiring you was the best idea we've had." Ryukyu said.

"I'll say." Fatgum said, "Ev'ryone loves 'im."

I felt my face heat up from the praise. "Okay lay off of the praise. If he faints again Nejire's Mom will give him a banana split sundae." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, and the 12th time he gets a bowl of curry." Mirio said.

Did the rewards get smaller?

"He fainted 10 times before?!" Ryukyu asked with shock.

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered while taking another bite.

Ryukyu blinked a few times... before laughing, "Girl, you're going to be the death of him."

"... Yeah." I muttered which earned me a light smack to the shoulder.

"Rude!" Nejire yelled.

"Anyway we're wasting time." Sir Nighteye said suppressing his smirk, "We're still looking for any sign of criminal activity by the Eight Precepts of Death."

"As for us, we looking for any signs of underground drug smugglin'. 'specially TRIGGER ." Fatgum said.

"We are just patrolling, nothing major has come up yet." Ryukyu said.

"Any questions?" Sir Nighteye asked.

We shook our heads.

"Then get to work."

* * *

So far we're finding a whole lot of nothing... but it's not like a villain was going to pop out and say, 'Hi, I'm a bad guy selling trigger'. Or the guy Sir Nighteye's after is going to jump and say, 'Hi, I just robbed a bank, please arrest me'. So I shouldn't be too upset.

"Lemillion, Nejire, Suneater, White Mage, come in." Sir Nighteye said over our walkie talkies.

"Yes?" We all said at the same time... impressive.

"Turn it in for today, it's getting late." He said before signing off.

"Well today was a whole lot of nothing..." I muttered.

"Hey, chin up." Mirio said, "The fact that we found nothing, means everyone is safe for today."

"Yeah." I said, he is right. As much as I would like to destroy the Eight Precepts, and stop the trafficking of 'Trigger', at least it's quiet uptown. We returned to the meet up point, changed out of our costumes... excluding me, then we parted ways to go back home. Mom greeted me with an excited hello and dinner... she cooked even though I said I would cook dinner. But, oh well.

She's a Mom you can't stay mad at.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: IT'S ALIVE! Now that Glass Cannon is on Hiatus for the foreseeable future, I can finally continue the other stories. Hooray! Anyway, you might have noticed that I changed a few things, specifically Mirio getting One for All. I wanted to give someone else One for All, for the reason of I didn't want Mirio to have it twice. I would like to spread One for All to the other peoples, I think it would be fun to mix it up you know. Who is going to get it? You'll have to wait and see... anything else... no that's about it. Here's to actually updating my stories evenly, let's see how long I keep that promise... probably a few hours.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: After a few months later, I finally updated this dang story. I'm sorry for taking a few months to update this story. Which is funny because this story is one of my popular stories yet. With the only one to beating it is Glass Cannon and that story has like 50 chapters. So anyway rambling, I'll try to update this story, but with work and shit it's gonna be hard. But I'm going to try!)

...

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*SLAM*

"Hello Class 1-B!" Nejire exclaimed as she marched inside.

"Nejire, do you have to do that?" Tamaki asked as he walked inside as well.

I walked in once Tamaki and Nejire entered, "Hello." I greeted, "We are here to stand in for your teacher as he assists Mr. Aizawa." I explained before looking around... "Where is Mirio-"

"I AM HERE!" He exclaimed popping up in the middle of the classroom.

Completely naked.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Most of the girls... and guys exclaimed

"Oh~" But one girl with green hair wasn't screaming.

"Mirio! We talked about this!" I exclaimed as phased through the ground again. Only to hear more yells.

"THERE'S A CLASS BELOW YOU! HOW DID YOU FORGET THAT?!" I yelled as he phased back up again. I used my staff to cover his... you know what.

"Izuku... give him your cloak." Tamaki said.

"B-But I don't have a shirt underneath." I said.

"All the more reason!" Nejire exclaimed.

"But that's... I shouldn't... fine." I muttered, "Mirio duck behind the teacher's desk."

He nodded and rushed behind the teacher's desk... there is no escape. I took off my cloak and tossed it to him.

...

...

"*Whistle*" A wolf whistle. I turned to see the green haired girl eyeing my body, "We get to see two hot dudes today? Mr. King should step out more often."

"H-Huh?" I asked, feeling my face rise to 350 degrees. And to make it worse, Nejire joined in.

"I know right? You should have seen him as a first year." Nejire said with a smile, "He went from cinnamon roll to a beef cake."

This is embarrassing... and I don't even have my cloak to hide in!

"Dude, look at those abs!" A guy with odd shaped eyes exclaimed, "So MANLY!"

"Wait, wait wait!" The orange haired girl said, "Who are you 4?"

"Oh... we probably should have introduced ourselves." I said as Mirio rushed out from behind the desk. My cloak offered him the bare minimum amount of cover he needs to not scar the students anymore than he already has.

"The name is Mirio Togata!" He exclaimed, "Sorry if you saw something you had no intention on seeing."

"Next time, take the stairs and not make an entrance." I muttered.

"Anyway, this is Tamaki Amajiki, and I am Nejire Hadou. And this hot stud over here-"

"Stop that!" I exclaimed.

"Is Izuku Midoriya." She introduced.

"... Oh I know you!" The weird eye guy exclaimed.

"Y-You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who single handedly beat Class 1-A in 30 seconds! How did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"U-Uh-"

"Oo! OOH! I wanna say it!" Nejire exclaimed, "It's his Quirk 'Support'. It allows him to buff one's strength, speed, and defense on his left side. As well as heal people on his left."

"Wow... that's amazing!" One student with a brown bob hairdo said, "It's rare to have a healing Quirk, but to go that's insane!"

"Speaking of Quirks..." I said as I walked over to her... and pulled out my notebook. "What's yours?"

"H-Huh?" She asked, probably shocked by my sudden question.

"I wanna know your Quirk." I said, "I'm the strategist and support user of the group. So I wanna know everything I can."

"Group?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Oh right." I said, "Me, Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki agreed to form a group once we go pro. We decided to call ourselves Team: M I N T. Or Team Mint."

"... Like RWBY?" A girl with a black bob haircut asked.

"Yeah!" Nejire, Mirio, and I exclaimed.

"Yes." Tamaki said, not as excited.

"We love that show! And it was exciting when we found out that the first letters of our names spell out a color, Mint. So we went with that." I explained.

"Izuku also gave us RPG classes that best suit us. I'm a Warrior Class." Mirio said.

"I'm a Ranger Class." Nejire said.

"And... I'm a Summoner." Tamaki said, "Why am I a Summoner again?"

"Because your Quirk allows you to turn your limbs into animal parts, so you're a Summoner!" Izuku exclaimed.

...

...

"Fair enough." He said.

"Now..." I said as I grabbed my pencil.

"What are your Quirks?"

...

*Mr. King's P.O.V*

"I have retur-"

"You can do so much with that!" I have returned from taking care of the villains at the USJ, and expected to see my Class to be in decent shape once I returned. Sure some desks strewn around was to be expected...

Not the entire class to be in a circle, in their hero costumes, around a shirtless Midoriya. And why is Togata half naked? With Midoriya's cloak. You know what? Nevermind.

"What is going on here?" I asked finally announcing my presence, as the entire class stared at me.

"Quirk analysis." Midoriya said.

...

...

"Quirk analysis you say?" Now my interest is piqued.

"Yeah! He showed me how to use my Quirk in stealth and recon as well as combat." Tokage said.

"He showed me that my mushrooms are actually edible. And if he eats them they don't disappear after the time limit." Komori said.

"He showed me I can harden a specific part of me instead of my whole body so I won't go through my iron supplies fast." Tetsutetsu said.

"Okay okay slow down." I said before looking at Midoriya, "May I?"

Midoriya nodded and handed me his thick ringed notebook that said 'Quirk Analysis 1-B Edition'. I flipped to a random page, it's about Kendou.

"Itsuka Kendou. Hero Name: Battle Fist. Quirk: Big Fist." I read aloud. "Kendou's Quirk is a powerful one, with it she can expand her hands and her strength expands in tandem. While she can use her Quirk for combat she can also use them to transport people, supplies, contraband, etc. However, her biggest draw back is long range, or rather her lack of long range. Her Quirk is solely close combat, so if she comes face to face with someone with a range Quirk she can be zoned out and as such at a disadvantage. Her best course of action when she comes across one with such a Quirk is to defend Riot Shield style, however we do not know how much her hands could take as a shield. More Testing and Data required." I finished, "Impressive."

Midoriya tensed up at the sudden praise, "T-Thank you."

"And these drawings are incredible." I said as I looked at the other pages, "Permission to have a copy?"

"O-Oh, I can write you one tomorrow." Midoriya said.

"I would appreciate it." I said as I handed it back, "How many notebooks do you have in your possession?"

"4." Midoriya said, "One for 1-B, another for 1-A, one for the staff, and one for us."

"He's our strategist!" Hadou exclaimed.

"I can see that." We all tensed up at the new voice, wait... is that? "These notes are esquisite Mr. Midoriya."

"P-Principal Nezu!" Midoriya exclaimed as the Principal walked in with Midoriya's staff notebook in hand.

"Not to mention completely spot on." He said as he put the notebook back into his backpack, "Oh and Mr. Togata here." Principal Nezu said as he handed him spare clothes, "One class filed a complaint... multiple complaints."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "S-Sorry 'bout that."

"A written apology will be required for the class you scarred." Principal Nezu commented, "Anyway... shouldn't you all be going home?"

...

...

"OH MANA! MOM!" Midoriya exclaimed as he picked up his stuff and rushed out the door. Only to walk back inside. "I-I'm going to need that cloak back."

"Wait hold on a second." Tokage said as she looked at Midoriya, "Did you just say... 'Oh Mana'?"

"Oh yeah!" Hadou exclaimed, "That's his catch phrase, isn't it adorable?!"

"Extremely adorable." Tokage responded.

'A-Anyway! I need my cloak!"

...

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I'm home!" I exclaimed.

"Izuku!" Mom exclaimed rushing towards me for a hug... only to walk back, "Your cloak smells... weird."

...

...

"It's a long story"

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I skipped the battle training, Izuku does have acutal classes you know. Anyway, this is the first chapter in actual months. So I'll see you in abut 4 more months... okay not really. I promise it won't take that long to update this story. If anything I might have another chapter up later today or tomorrow. I have a day off today and tomorrow, so I will use that to update my stories. Anyway here you are, it's a bit short in comparison, hope you all don't mind. It has been months since I've updated this story and it will take a little bit for me to get back into the groove of this story. The next chapter will be longer, swearsies.)


	6. Chapter 6

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"So then I ran up the tr-"

"MIDORIYA!" Mirio's childhood story was interrupted by a blood curdling scream... we turned to see 1-B waving at us. "COME HERE! WE WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"Setsuna no need to yell they can hear us just fine!" Kendou yelled forcing her to sit down.

The four of us walked over to 1-B's table, "What do you need?" I asked.

"Well the Sports Festival is in 2 weeks... and we were wondering-"

"Can you help us train?!" Tetsutetsu asked with a bow. "We want to beat Class 1-A, and we need your help."

...

...

"Is that a good idea?" Tamaki asked, "Aren't we supposed to be not biased and help our underclassmen equally?"

"Yeah, should we?" Nejire asked.

"At the same time, they worked up the courage to ask... but the choice is up to you Izuku." Mirio told me.

We aren't supposed to be biased. But 1-A already has experience fighting villains... and I would love to see these guys improve. This could be my only shot to train them before their hero career takes off.

"I'm not throwing away this shot."

...

 ***Togata's P.O.V***

Izuku pulled out a blank notebook and opened to the first page, "You all will need all the help you can get. You have us, as well as your teacher."

"Oh here he goes... he's going into planning mode." I muttered with a smile.

"I could convince Cementoss to let us into a training facility, the TDL, you shouldn't have access to it until summer vacation. That way you all can get a sneak peek into what you need to do, as well as master the element of surprise." He explained before looking at them, "You are the future generation of heroes. You all will rise above your stations, improve, and go beyond!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Awesome! Now, we start tomorrow after school. I'll see if I can pull some strings." Izuku said as he closed his notebook and headed towards the door. We followed suit.

"Izuku how do you plan to train all 20 of them?" I asked.

...

...

"Like I said." He said before walking ahead of us.

"I'm going to see if I can pull some strings."

...

 ***Tokage's P.O.V***

"So he told us to meet him here... but where is he?" Pony asked.

"Probably flaked on us for 1-A." Monoma sneered.

"Give him a chance guys, he's probably stuck in tra-"

*SLAM*

"I am here!" Midoriya yelled as he walked inside.

"So you didn't flake on us." I said with a smile.

"Nope... just needed some back up." Midoriya said as the rest of the Elite 4 wal- No way...

"So these are the youngins you kept talkin' 'bout?" Fatgum... THE FATGUM entered the TDL.

"The ones you believe will be the top 20 someday?" Ryukyu too?!

"He's known for overexaggerating." Is that Sir Nighteye too?!

"W-Why are you all here?!" Itsuka asked.

"Izuku begged us to help train you all." Sir Nighteye said.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen 'im. He bartered cookin' for us for 2 months to train y'all for two weeks." Fatgum explained.

"Really we would have done it for free... but we wanted to see how far he would go for you all."

"O-Oi!" Midoriya yelled his face redder than a tomato.

"Aww, Fatgum you're rubbing off on him!" Hadou cooed.

"A-Anyway! We have two weeks to work on your Quirks and training." Midoriya said bringing the conversation back to the original topic, "They have taken a lot of time out of their busy schedules to help train you all... let's not waste their time!"

"Yes sir!" We all exclaimed.

"Then let's get to work."

...

 ***Hadou's P.O.V***

"Tsunotori, see if you can ride on your horns as a mode of transportation."

"Shoda, see how long you can space out your Twin Impact."

"Shishida, see how long you can maintain your Beast Mode."

Izuku's in Automatic Mode right now. He's pushing them by making them think about their Quirk's potential, as well as different applications they can use it on. That's the problem most First Years face, they train their powers to improve them, but don't think outside the box.

That's what makes him SO COOL!

"Kendou, Riot Shield Mode."

"Yui, try to box in your opponent!"

He's even helping them think of Ultimate Moves, that's not even until next semester.

"Shiozaki, see if you can control the vines that you've detatched off your head. Kind of like Hawks feathers."

Shiozaki nodded and concentrated, sure enough even when it's detatched off her head, she can still control it. Making it expand, contrast, and even move. "Interesting."

"A vine that's detatched only lasts for an hour, but use that hour to your advantage."

"I thank you for that idea."

"Alright, Kaibara, try gyrating your entire body."

"Huh? Will that work?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out sonny!" Fatgum encouraged.

"O-Okay!" He exclaimed as he rushed towards Fatgum, and started gyrating his whole body. It worked for a few seconds before he crashed onto the ground.

"Oww..." He muttered.

"That worked!" Izuku exclaimed, "You can gyrate your entire body, not just your arms and legs. You can make your body a massive drill. I call it... Drill Run."

"That's a move from Pokemon... but I like it!" He exclaimed back.

"Work on it. All that moves needs is control."

"Yes sir!" He agreed... which made Izuku blush... adorable.

"B-Bondo! Can you use your Cemendine on your hands?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Well try it!" Izuku urged with excitement. Bondo nodded and expelled some of his 'Cemedine' onto his hand, creating a hardened coat around his hand, "That will surely pack a punch, Tetsutetsu!"

"You rang?!" He yelled as he rushed towards Izuku... then looked at Bondo, "Ohoho... I see where this is going, lay it on me!"

Bondo hesitated at the idea, but didn't hold anything back as he sent Tetsutetsu flying into a pillar.

"W-Woah, you pack a punch big guy! And that Cemendine made it hurt more." Tetsutetsu stated.

"It makes sense. Getting hit in the back of the head by cement is way more painful than getting punched by a strong person. Combine both..."

"And you'll get a mega punch rivaling my own!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed

"Well you're not as strong in comparison, but you're made of denser material... more testing required." Izuku muttered while writing all of this into his notebook.

"Alright... who's next?"

...

"Alright, that should be good for now." Izuku muttered as the entirety of Class 1-B was exhausted.

"M-Man... and that was the first day?" Tokage muttered as she rubbed her sore arms.

"Yeah but look at how awesome you all are now! But that's just half of your battle..."

"W-What do you mean half?!" Tetsutetsu asked.

"You have midterms the week before the Sports Festival."

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Who decided that?!" Kendou asked.

"Nezu." Izuku explained, "He says that placement was to test the student's mettle. Balancing studying and training."

"... So what do we do?" Shoda asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll help you!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Wai' woah woah!" I cut off, "What about us? You promised us you would help us for our midterms."

"They are helpless without us Izuku..." Tamaki commented.

"Wow..." I muttered in fake offense.

"Well we can do both!" Izuku exclaimed, "After all, Tamaki and I are the smartest in our year."

"We don't have much competition..." Tamaki responded.

"Are you certain?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to steal your ti-"

"Don't bother..." Sir Nighteye commented, "When he's dead set on helping, nothing can convince him otherwise."

"Yup, he's a good one." Fatgum added.

"He's right... and it's rather irritating." Ryukyu muttered, "But also extremely cute."

"W-Why do you always call me cute?!" Izuku exclaimed growing redder by the second.

"Because it's the harsh truth." Ryukyu answered.

"The harshest of truths." I added.

"A-Anyway! You should study on your own, but study session this weekend! No and ifs or buts about it!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Alright!"

...

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Alright 1-B the Sports Festival starts tomorrow." I said as I pulled out their test score sheets, "Not to mention that all of you passed with none of you going below a B. Awesome work all of you."

"Amusing how you omit that you were the sole reason we obtained such high marks." Yanagi said.

"Yeah, you told us to text or call you if we needed help. Seriously dude do you ever get sleep?" Tokage asked.

"And you no matter what time of day we call you. Afternoon, morning, dead ass of night, you always answer within the first two rings." Kamakiri added.

"Not to mention that if we needed a house visit for tutoring, you would always make a time slot for us the next day." Komori said.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mirio bellowed, "Oh man, they called you out Izuku."

"Yeah man, needless to say, we appreciate you bro!" Tetsutetsu said as he glomped me into a side hug.

"Group Hug!" Komori yelled as she hugged the other side.

"I'll take the front!" Tokage yelled as she slammed herself onto my belly, "Oh yeah... the front."

"H-Hey!" I yelled as started feeling up my... as Nejire always told me... my 'Sexy Abs'. God that's so awkward hearing me think that...

Soon all of 1-B crushed me in a class hug. I pulled my hand loose to reach out to the remaining members of Team MINT, hoping for some reinforcements.

"Sorry, we can't reach the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep... beep."

Those traitors...

...

After several long seconds of 1-B squeezing the life out of me with a death hug, they eventually separated. "Ooh! I have an idea!" Tokage yelled.

"Does it involve touching me?" I asked.

...

...

"Some parts of it." She added with a smirk

"Then I'm in!" Nejire yelled... with an equally big smirk. I could barely handle Nejire... now there's two of them!

"Just messing with ya big green. Buuut I was thinking we go out for victory ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and I yelled in unplanned unison.

"So the Elite 4 love ice cream... good to know."

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream!"

...

"Hello welco- Oh Nejire, Mirio, Tamaki, and Izuku. Welcome!"

"You know her?!" All of Class 1-B asked.

"Oh yeah, we come here all the time. In fact she's also a student at U.A. She's also a member of our team... as much as she said she doesn't want to." I explained.

"Because Team: MINTY isn't cool." She responded.

"Anyway, how are you Yuyu?" I asked.

"Pretty good, except business is extremely slow!" She complained.

"Yuyu, patience is a virtue." I replied.

"A boring one..." She huffed.

"Anyway Yuyu, shouldn't you be working on Support Items for the Sports Festival tomorrow?" Tamaki asked.

"Already done all I needed to make. I'm coming for you Mr 3-Peat." She challenged.

"M-Me?!"

"Yeah, there's a bounty on your head. 500,000 yen."

"W-WHAT?!" Myself and 1-B asked.

"Yeah, everyone put up some money to take you out. The one who does one way or another gets the pot." Yuyu explained.

"Y-You guys aren't coming for me right?" They're silent... that's not a good sign! "G-Guys?!"

"500,000 yen is a lot of money Izuku." Tamaki said.

"Not to mention I want a gold before I graduate." Mirio said.

"... Nejire?"

"You're going down."

"Wow... that was like one of those soap operas. Betrayal at every turn." Ryukyu commented.

I... I've been abandoned... wait.

"If I win... do I get the money?" I asked.

"...Yeah?"

"If I win the money, then I can... I can... okay I have no idea what I would use it on, but I could buy stuff!" Oh it's on.

"... Oh right, you're customers. What can I get you?"

"Mint chocolate chip!" The 4 of us exclaimed.

"Of course you all would." She said with an eyeroll, "I might as well give you 4 the tub."

...

...

"Can you?"

"No! I'd get fired!"

...

 ***Kendou's P.O.V***

"I still can't believe you convinced the owner to give you the tub of mint chocolate chip." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hesh a big fan of ush!" Midoriya said his mouth full of ice cream.

"Izuku, don't talk with your mouth full. And don't eat too fast or you'll get-"

"GAAH!"

"... Brain freeze."

"Haha! Poor Izuku, you're still no match for MEEEEE!"

"You talk big Mirio, but you can't back up with ACTION!"

...

...

"That's why I eat my ice cream slowly." Amajiki muttered while his teammates suffer through their brain freeze.

"Hey, Amajiki." I asked... because the other 3 aren't going to really answer the question.

"Yes?" He asked as he plopped another spoonful into his mouth.

"Out of the 20 of us... who do you think will be the next Big 3?"

"What's the point?" Wait... that wasn't Tamaki.

"Midoriya?" I asked.

"What's the point on limiting yourselves to just 3? Or 4 even?" He asked.

"Because it's supposed to be the Big 3-"

"But then they changed it to be the 'Elite 4'. So why not make it the Council of 20? Or something along those lines." He asked, "You're going to be here for the next 3 years. You're going to be friends, and get familiar with each other? But who says that familiarity has to end after the 3 years? Take us for example. Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and I will form Team MINT, and with Yuyu we'll be Team MINTY. So why not make a 20 person team?"

"T-That's easier said than done-"

"Is it?" He asked which silenced Kamakiri, "As you all seen for the past 2 weeks. You've struggled together, and helped each other get better. Not to mention helped each other in areas that don't pretain to hero work, like your studies. And acknowledge you've only known each other for 2 weeks. So you're bonds and trust levels will only grow with time. So is it really that far fetched to not become a 20 person Hero Agency?"

...

...

"A 20 person Hero Agency?" Tetsutetsu asked, "That sounds BADASS!"

"With all of us we'll make villains quake with fucking fear!" Kamakiri exclaimed using his Quirk for emphasis.

"Language, but I agree." Shiozaki added.

"I must admit, the idea of a 20 person hero agency does pique my overall interest." Yanagi said... with her usual speaking habits.

Slowly everyone agreed to the idea.

"So Class Rep? What do you think?" Tokage asked.

...

...

"If all are you are willing to do this... then I'm in too." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Ooh! What should our team name be?" Komori asked.

"Will our names work like theirs?" Shishida asked.

"Well let's get brain storming y'all! It shouldn't be that hard!"

...

It... was extremely hard. No worse than that, it was impossible with the letters of our first names. So we abandoned that idea, and threw out some team names. Some were good... some were bad... some were bizarre, "And we are not calling ourselves 'The Superior Class' Monoma."

"Oh I know, but it doesn't make it any less true." He responded.

... Moving on. Some were obscure references, some were too Reiko, and some were... just no.

"Wait... what's this? 'World'?" I asked as Midoriya raised his hand.

"The World is the 22nd card in a tarot deck, also known as the 'Trump Card'. The World is a representation of the world's totaltiy, the symbol of fulfillment, wholeness, and harmony. Like what you all are doing right now." He explained.

"A-Are you sure?" Shoda asked.

"Yeah, that seems like big shoes to fill..." Komori added.

"Hence why I believe you all can do it!" He exclaimed, "People believe the Symbol of Peace has to be 1 person... but I believe a group of people, a group of heroes can be a more powerful Symbol. A true Symbol of Peace. And what better Symbol, than an agency called 'The World Hero Agency'?" He said before raising his spoon, "To the next generation of heroes, to The World!"

"Cheers!" We all cheered.

From this day on... we are The World Hero Agency.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Whose biased? Whose showing their clear favoritism towards a particular class. I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't favor 1-B over 1-A no. Ignore the fact that I wrote stories mainly about 1-B and others, and ignore the fact that I wrote two chapters about 1-B and only 1 about 1-A and it was them getting their asses kicked... I have shown absolutely no bias at all... Okay but in all seriousness, I'll give 1-A their time in the sun. But come on... there's more people who wrote about 1-A as opposed to 1-B... okay I'm covering my ass on this. Anyway see y'all on the next chapter... hopefully will be released tomorr- No wait, what am I thinking? Reverse psychology! I'll post it in a year and a half and no earlier! Perfect... the universe will never see it coming!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Yes I'm saying it here and now... the World Arcana wasn't a Jojo reference... it's a Persona Reference... which derived from actual tarot cards. Spoilers... I love Persona and never seen Jojo, so all of these... I assume to be Jojo references are flying over my head. Yup... there goes all my credibility.)

...

 ***Kendou's P.O.V***

"Kendou! Kendou! It's starting!" Tokage exclaimed as she cranked up her phone's volume to the loudest. "Midoriya's speech!"

At that statement everyone crowded over to listen.

"And now for the student pledge! Izuku Midoriya!" There he is, in his cloak and all.

"Does anyone here have anything they aspire to do?" He asked the audience rhetorically, "I met a group of first years... through a method that slightly differs from mine, they aspire to change the world for the better. As you all are well aware... especially in this day and age, that is a large and steep mountain to cross. Unfortunately, I am unable to start at the same time as them. However, this does not mean we won't see each other again... because we will all surely meet at the peak. They are desperately fighting for what they aspire to do. So I encourage you all, please, find what YOU aspire to do. And I'll Support you, because that... is what I aspire to do."

"What a man!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"That was super inspiring!" Tsunotori exclaimed.

...

...

"Guys... let's win this whole thing for him." I said.

"Hell yeah!" We all yelled.

"Heck yeah!" Of course Shiozaki wouldn't say 'Hell' no matter the reason. But that's neither here nor there.

Midoriya... watch us.

...

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"In no time at all! Izuku Midoriya won the first event." I swiftly rushed into the tunnel, please tell me I didn't miss anything.

"I just wanna say... I'm gonna win." Okay, the opening speech, I didn't miss anything yet. I have enough time on Flash to rush over to the First Year stage.

Bang*

Dang it! I couldn't tell them good luck. Well... I asked Nejire to text me when the next event is on. Gives me enough time to barge into the commentator's booth!

SLAM*

"GAAAAH!" Present Mic yelled in fear.

"What are you doing here Midoriya?" Mr. Aizawa asked... he's a mummy? Oh right, the USJ.

"If you needed heals you could have just asked." I replied as I used my medium heal on him.

"Because it drains your stamina." He replied, but ripped off his bandages, "What are you doing here?"

"I finished the first event. So I came to see how my first years are doing." I said as I pulled up an empty seat.

"Your first years?" Mic asked.

"Yeah, I've been training them for the past two weeks." I said as I pointed at Kaibara drilling through a 0 pointer, "I taught him that."

...

...

"You know you're not supposed to show favoritism towards a certain class right?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Principal Nezu approved. And in case you forgot, I fought your class on their first day. And I didn't 'train' them. I just nudged them in the right direction." I countered before looking at the stage, showing Shiozaki's improved hair strength with her swinging Tetsutetsu like a rapid wrecking ball. "And man are they awesome!"

*Bzz* *Bzz*

"Shoot already! Gotta go, there's a 1.5 million yen pot for my head."

"Wait I thought it was 500,000?"

"You knew about it?" Mr. Aizawa asked, which made Present Mic flinch.

"Well I asked Mom to make a 1 million investment, with a return of 500,000 yen. She laughed and asked if there was a betting pool against me. I said yes, and said... it's an advance on my allowance... for forever. So I added it to the pot." I explained.

"... Why?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Because I bet on myself." I replied, "Is it wrong?"

...

...

They aren't answering... this is awkward. "Anyway gotta go bye!"

...

"Izuku you're late!" Nejire yelled as she- Oh no not the hair!

"H-Hey! Stop ruffling my hair!"

"You deserve it!" She yelled.

"Ahem!" Oh great now Ryukyu, who is the guest referee is mad. "I would like to advance the challenges if you don't mind."

"Y-Yes ma'am." We both said... knowing full well what would happen if she got even more mad.

"Good, now for the next event." She said as the mystical projection slot machine started rolling and rolling and rolling, until it stopped. On... Ladder Climb?

"... What kind of challenge is that?!" Someone asked.

"It's a test of your endurance." She said as a tall pillar was sprouted from the ground underneath her, probably by Cementoss... and from the top... a long rope ladder was dropped to the ground. She can't be serious. "This pillar is 3,000 meters, or triple the height of the stadium." As she said that... 15 more pillars were sprouted from the ground. Giving us 16 tall pillars. "The top 16 who climb the highest will advance. But if you give up, yell 'I give up, and Cementoss will make you a small platform for you to rest on."

This sounds extremely dangerous... and not very well thought out. But I can do this.

I wanna get the sweep.

...

 ***Kendou's P.O.V***

"Kendou! Turn it on the second round is starting!" Tokage yelled, as we finished... well before the other contestants.

"... Fine." I said as I pulled out my phone and put on the live stream.

"... Why is he climbing a pillar?" Tokage asked.

"What a thrill... with darkness and silence through the night."

"And why is he singing?" Tetsutetsu asked after.

"... I'm so confused." Komori muttered.

"For those who just tuned in. We're witnessin' a battle of endurance." That's Fatgum, "The contestants are climbin' 3000 meter pillars to get to da top."

"For those who can't do basic math. 3000 meters is 9000 feet. So not only is it a physical endurance test... but also a mental endurance test." That's Sir Nighteye. "As you can see, even some of the physically fit 3rd years aren't making it far due to the fact that they got bored climbing. Not only is it imperative to be physically fit, but also mentally stable to accomplish even a mundane task. Like our current front runner."

"What a fear in my heart, but you're so supreme!"

"But he is a little off key."

"HEY!"

"But for now let's see how the other contestants are fairin'."

"They said he's the front runner right?" Tsuburaba asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, what we should be worrying about, is ourselves." Tsuburaba said as the roulette hologram stopped on Cavalry Battle.

...

...

"We need a plan."

...

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I'm still in a dream... Snake Eater!"

*Crist* *Fwip*

I... did it. And it only costed me 3 repeats of the song Snake Eater from... Snake Eater. Which reminds me... I need to play Metal Gear Solid 4.

...

...

Wait 1-B! Only one way to get there. Just charge Impenetrable and Flash.

"IZUKU WAIT-"

AND JUMP!

...

 ***Kendou's P.O.V***

"Damn it! This is impossible!" Tetsutetsu yelled, knocking his head to get some sort of spark through his lack of a brain.

"Calm down, we just need to think-"

*CRASH*

"... Ow."

"M-Midoriya?!" Komori asked with shock, "What are you doing here?!"

"A better question is... HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Tokage asked.

"... Mmmph Mmm!"

"Get off the floor Midoriya." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose, as he lifted himself off the ground.

"I ran and jumped here."

...

...

"From the 3rd Year Stadium?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed before looking at the hologram screen. "Oh this is easy! Just have Yanagi on one team, Monoma on another, and just steal everyone's headbands."

...

...

"HOW DID WE NOT THINK OF THAT?!" Tsuburaba yelled.

"I tried to explain that idea, but none of you allowed me to vocalize my own opinions-"

"In layman's terms please?" Tsunotori asked.

"She tried to tell you all that she's a God in this game, and none of you noticed." Midoriya explained as Yanagi turned bright red.

"T-That's not at all what I meant!"

"What's this... emotion?!" Tokage asked as she leaned into Yanagi's face, "Our emotionless ghost girl... showing emotion?!"

"C-Cease this at once!"

"AHEM!" We all tensed when we saw Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Midnight standing right behind Izuku. "It's against the rules to help ANYONE."

...

...

"Well gotta go bye!"

*FWOOSH*

"Now... what did he tell you all?"

"He called Yanagi a God."

"H-He did no such thing!"

"Oh he did, and she got super embarrassed by it. It's kinda adorable, but absolutely hilarious!."

"S-Silence!"

...

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"AND IN A SHOCKING UPSET! Team Kendou took the 10 million right at the buzzer!"

"I'm so proud of them." I muttered as I dug at my bowl of Katsudon.

"Aww your little hatchlings are kicking major booty." Nejire commented, "Wait... I trained them too, they're my hatchlings too!"

"And mine!" Mirio yelled.

"I only trained Shishida." Tamaki added.

"But they've done so well! They made up of half of the bracket! With only 6 being from 1-A, 1 being from the Support Course, Yuyu's disciple, and one from General Studies. Ooh I wanna watch!"

"But what about the 1.5 million dollar pot?"

"... Dang it!"

"Speaking of, what do you guys want to do when I win the pot?" Mirio asked as he downed his water.

"When **I** win the money, I'm going to take all of you out to the finest sushi known to Japan!"

"That was **MY** plan, when **I** won the money!" I yelled back.

"... Fatgum asked for 50% of the pot since he trained me." Tamaki replied.

"This is why I didn't even breath a word about the pot to Ryukyu."

"What was that?" That voice... that peeved voice.

"Uhh... Ryukyu, Hi... Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"I want 55%."

"THAT'S MORE THAN FATGUM!"

"Well luckily Sir doesn't know about it-"

"60%."

...

...

"Izuku bail us out here!" Nejire whispered.

"Uhh yeah, okay, let me offer this as a rebuttal."

*FWOOSH*

If they want their shares they'll have to pry it from my warm not dead hands!

...

Okay, I think I lost the-

*THUD*

"Ow... Oh Mana I'm so sorr- Oh it's you um... Todoroki!" I exclaimed... before remembering what happened 2 seconds ago, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

He lifted himself up, before dusting himself off, "You helped 1-B succeed, why?"

"... Because they asked? Was I supposed to say no?"

"... So why didn't you help us?" Todoroki asked.

"Hmm... I don't know." I answered with a shrug, "Maybe it's because... while I can help you train your Quirks and other stuff... there are things I can't teach you."

"Like what?" He asked with a glare.

"You know it's not nice to interrogate your upperclassman." I commented, but his glare remained.

"Just because you started school earlier, doesn't mean you're better than me."

"But I beat you on the first day of school... unless you're saying you've improved in such a short about of time-."

"I have... and I can prove it." He said before getting into a battle stance.

"If you go through with this... then you'll lose your position in the Sports Festival, your chance at gold, and your internships. Are you really willing to-"

*FWOOSH*

I guess he is. I don't even have my staff... oh well. All I need is Flash.

*FWOOSH*

I ran behind his ice wave and tapped his shoulder. "I win-"

*FWOOSH*

"Take me seriously damn it!" He yelled as he sent another ice wave at me, then another, then another, you get the point.

"Stay still... damn it."

*Thud*

"Your Quirk is powerful, but slow." I explained as I sat next to him, the effects of Flash subsiding, "Anyone with a speed Quirk can dodge those easily. Or anyone with a strength Quirk can smash them in an instant, they're just giant icicles after all."

Todoroki was silent.

"I read your file, you have a fire Quirk. Odds are you use that to balance out the ice effects-"

"I won't use it-"

"Why?"

"... What do you mean, why?"

"Why would you limit yourself to half of your power? It'd be different if you were a Quirk MMA Fighter, or something where there's no penalty for not going all out. As opposed to hero work... where lives are on the line in your line of work."

"But that's-"

"If people die, because you refused to give your full power, then it's on nobody but yourself. Are you willing to go through the strain and heartache knowing that the civilian who got caught in the crossfire won't see their family again, and his family will be worried sick about him, until the news hits and they won't be able to handle it." I explained before standing up, "People die everyday, and there are people you can't reach. But it's about the lives you could save, and the lives you didn't, then the lives you couldn't."

...

...

Todoroki didn't say a word, probably thinking about what I said. So I stood up and began walking towards the stadium.

"Ahem..." I turned to see Mr. Aizawa... and Principal Nezu.

And now I'm in trouble...

...

"Now normally fighting outside of the Sports Festival is completely against the rules. And those who initiated contact will be removed from the brackets." Principal Nezu said... before a smile formed on his face, "However, there isn't much we can do... if the one who attacked bowed out before hand."

...

...

"I'm sorry what?"

"Mr. Shoto Todoroki has bowed out of the tournament. He called me while we were escorting you here." Mr. Aizawa explained, "He said, 'I needed to think about some things'. And left. So as a result, a member from the 5th place team is moving on. As for who, we'll see once the tournament starts."

So another one from Class 1-B will be in the tournament!

"However... that leaves you. Mr. White Mage." I don't like where this is going anymore... "Since you did initiate contact, we'll be forced to deliver swift punishments."

Goodbye... my precious money.

"We would like you to train 1-A in an optional training session after the Sports Festival."

...

...

"Pardon?"

"Well we've clearly seen improvement with 1-B's Quirk usage in the Sports Festival, and we can tell it was because of YOUR training."

"But I had help from-"

"YOUR training, White Mage. So as a result... those who want to will be able to attend a optional Quirk Training Session the day school starts back up, are we clear?"

"Y-Yes sir!" H-He's using the scary eyes!

"Wonderful! We shall iron out the details during your tournament. Now out! Out! Out! You need to get to the stage in time!" Principal Nezu yelled as I was shoved out of the office, door slamming behind me.

...

...

Well my weekend just got harder.

...

 ***No One's P.O.V***

"... The rule was whoever attacked gets punished, not those who initiated contact." Mr. Aizawa stated as Principal Nezu conjured up a cup of tea.

"Oh I'm well aware of my own rules, Mr. Aizawa." Principal Nezu commented as he set the tea aside, "I figured lying would be a way for him to assist 1-A, considering he's heavily attached to 1-B."

"Are you saying my teaching is inadequate?"

"Precisely."

...

...

"I needed a day off anyway."

 ***End of Chapter***

(A/N: So remember when I said this would take me like a day to upload? Well multiply that by 120. Because this chapter was about 4 months late. I apologize. But I felt burnt out from this story for some reason, but after writing this chapter, I got a small spark back. I dunno... maybe it's the idea of Shoto being a Quirk MMA fighter got me going. Before you ask, no I'm not making that a story, but someone else can by all means, don't let me stop you.

Anyway I'm not going to say when I'm uploading the next chapter... then I'll just jinx myself.)


End file.
